Don't leave
by cleo21
Summary: Your mine, at least, till you leave, once again. Why do you always leave me' SasuNaru, lemom.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto, but I have it on my bucket list to do so.

This is Naruto's POV.

'_words like this' _is naruto's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

'_I finally have you alone to myself. Your mine for now._' Naruto smiles slightly as he looks in to obsidian eyes. The eyes in which hold so much lust. Tan hands slide up to rest on broad, pale shoulders. The blonde pulls the raven closer, and closer. Till there lips touch.

_'His lips feel so right, I wonder if her feels this too?'_ Sasuke slides his tongue along the other's bottom lip, silently asking for permission to enter, which of course, was gladly granted. The kiss was sweet and simple. Till senses started to take over. Pale hands slid down to the younger boys hips. Tan fingers intwined themselves into spiky black hair. The kiss turned into something more fierce, with more passion, with more want.

Pale hands slid further south, to grip the other to hoist him up. Naruto's legs wrapped around Sasuke's waist. The kiss never broke as the raven carried the blonde to the bed. He gently laid him down on the silk sheets, and laid down on top him. Hips ground into each other, breaths became more ragged. The kiss was broke after Naruto let out a low moan. He bucked up into the friction as Sasuke rolled his hips.

_'He always comes back to me.' _The younger Uchiha trailed his lips down the blondes neck, sucking, licking, and nipping at the skin. "Ahn......Sasuke.' Naruto whispered. He tilted his head so he could expose more skin to be ravished. Sasuke sunk his teeth down, the slid his tongue over it to sooth the sting.

_'He always takes his time, he drives to me almost complete insanity.' _The raven pulled back, far enough to strip Naruto of his shirt. He throws it god knows where, with his own shirt, quickly followed. Sasuke lays back down, pale skin against tan. Heat radiating. He kisses his way down the blonde's chest. He stops to lick a nipple, swirling his tongue around it, sucking slightly.

The blonde couldn't take it anymore. He flipped the other over and straddled him. He kissed his way down till he met the hem of the raven's pants. He quickly undid the button and slid the zipper down. Blue eyes stared for a second at the huge tent in the other's boxers. He was snapped out of his gaze when he heard a chuckle. "Let me out." The blonde did what he was told. He slide the pants and boxers all the way off. He leaned down and slowly licked the tip of the Uchiha's erection.

"Ah....Naruto." The blonde went down further on the raven's erection till he felt it hit the back of his throat. As he pulled back, he sucked, his cheeks hallowed out. When he reached the tip again, he rolled his tongue around the head. Pale hands found their way into blonde hair. He gently pulled the other up, and kissed him slightly on the lips. "If you keep that up, I'll come." Sasuke then pulled Naruto into another chaste kiss before he pushed him onto his back.

Sasuke removed the rest of the offending clothing. He then held three fingers up to the other's lips and commanded him to suck. Naruto did what he was told. When deemed they were good enough, he removed them. He slid one into the tight entrance. With his other hand, he slowly pumped. The raven let his thumb smear the pre cum all over the tip."Sas-uke...Ahh." He then added the second finger. He slowly stretched him. The blonde was loosing it. "Sasuke, please.... I need you." The raven then leaned up and placed his erection against the other's entrance.

_'I can't loose him more than I already have. This is all I have of him.' _As the elder slowly slides in, the blonde grips the other's shoulders tighter. Once finally sheathed inside. He pauses. Naruto wiggles his hips so Sasuke would get the hint to move. The raven pulled almost all the way out, only to ram right back in, hitting the one spot to make it all worth it. "Ah...Sas...uke...Nnnn."

The raven reached down to grip the other's erection. He was pumping in time to his thrust. The blonde was being pushed further and further to the edge. His spot was being hit constantly, he could hear the raven's pants and low moans, it was all too much. He snapped. "Sasuke!" The blonde moaned. As his orgasm came, the tightness for Sasuke was too much. As he came, he bit down on the other's shoulder to hold in his own moan.

They both laid there, trying to ketch their breaths. Relaxing in the after glow of sex. Once the Uchiha came down from his high, he reached down for his pants and pulled out his pack of cigarettes and a black liter. He sat up with his back against the head board. Naruto sat up also, trying to ignore the pain in his lower back. The raven lit his cigarette and took a drag while handing the blonde one. Naruto quickly lit it and handed him back his liter while exhaling the rich smoke.

_'I wish he would just say something already. The silence is killing me.' _They both finished their smoke without a single word being said. The raven then slid to the edge of the bed, with his back to Naruto. As Sasuke got dressed, the blonde just looked out the window, trying to hold back tears. When Sasuke was done, he walked over to the other side and gave him a quick hug. "I'll see you later." Blue eyes looked up at black ones. The blonde was trying to see if he could see anything in those dark eyes, but found nothing, so he replied "See yah Sasuke." With that, he left.

Naruto just sat there, staring at nothing. He couldn't hold back the tears any more. Blue eyes flooded over, tears streaming down his face. '_Why do you always come back to me? Why do you stay with her? I fucking love you! She could never love you like I do.' _He broke out in sobs. His heart hurt. '_Why do you always have to leave me?'_

*******************************************END***************************************************

**This is my second story, so tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

This is the Second chapter! tell me what you think!

This is NaruSasu.

words like _'this' _ is Naruto's thoughts

Naruto's POV

Enjoy

* * *

The sun shone through the curtains of Naruto's apartment. Oceanic eyes fluttered open. The blonde just stared up at the ceiling. He ran a tan hand through his messy spikes. As he sat up, he grabbed his pack of cigarettes and liter off his night stand beside him. He lit it up, exhaled.

_'Sasuke's probably with Sakura by now.' _Naruto just stared off in space, not even paying attention to his cigarette. **BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ.** The blonde snapped out of his trance and quickly reached for his phone. When he looked at the caller I.D, his heart immediately sped up. _'Sasuke.' _He flipped his ash and picked up his phone.

"Hello?" Naruto took another drag, resting his back against the head board.

"Hey." His voice sent chills down his spine.

"What are you doing?" _'At least I know he's not with that bitch.'_

"Nothing really. Just thought I'd see what you were up to." His voice didn't seem to hold much emotion to it.

"I don't have anything planned." The blonde knew where this was leading to.

"You want to do something today?"

"Yeah, sure. Um.. Just let me get a shower and everything, and I'll text you when I'm done, kay?" Naruto put his cigarette out in an empty soda can.

"Alright, see you in a few then. Later."

"Bye."

With that being said, Naruto's phone lit up and said call ended. He threw his phone on the bed and walked to his bathroom. As he walked bye, he accidently bumped into his book shelf, knocking down an old photo album. His heart clenched, it was the one that he made when him and Sasuke were together. He picked it back up and set it back on the shelf, he'll look at it later.

The blue eyed boy walked into his bathroom, shut the door, and turned on the shower so the water could heat up. Once he got his towel and wash rag out, the water was hot enough, so he stepped in. He let the steamy water run down over his body, washing away all evidence of Sasuke.

As he stepped out of the shower, he quickly dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into his bedroom. He strode over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of orange boxers and a pair of black socks. He then walked over ot his closet, and got out a purple element shirt and a pair of denim jeans.

He knew it would take at least fifteen minutes for the raven to get here, so he picked up his phone and texted him so he could make his way on over there. He got dressed, put his phone in his pocket, and made his way to his living room. He plopped down onto his couch and flipped on the t.v. to try to shove away his nerves.

About twenty minutes later, he heard a knock on his door. He stood up and walked to his door to let him in. When he opened the door, he was greeted by ever so black eyes staring right at him with a well known smirk across his face. Naruto stepped back to allow the raven in.

Sasuke walked over to the couch and sat down. Naruto joined his side. They both sat there in silence, both of them not knowing what to say. '_I wish I could just tell him everything. I don't want to risk loosing him more than I already have.' _That thought train was broken as soon as he felt soft lips pressed against his own. It felt like he was melting into the kiss. He felt like that every time.

Pale hands wandered up to caress the younger one's thighs. Said thigh's owner, could feel him self getting quickly turned on. Tan hands found their way to spiky black locks. The blonde pulled on them to deepen the kiss. Pale hands slid further up, and slipped under Naruto's shirt to feel the warm skin. The blonde moaned into the kiss when he felt hands brush over his sensitive stomach.

Sasuke started to lean on Naruto so he would get the hint to lay down, which he did. The raven laid on top of him. His hands roaming every where they could. '_Why can't we be just like we use to be? What did I do wrong?'_

The raven started to kiss Naruto's neck. He let his teeth scrape over the blonde's hot spot. "Sasuke..." '_He always makes me feel so desperate. I never can get enough.' _Soon the blonde felt cold air run across his warm skin. He finally realized that his shirt had been taken off. _'I need more, more of him, more everything.' _Tan hands repeated the raven's and pulled his shirt off. The skin on skin friction was amazing.

"Ahn.... Sasuke....I need you." Naruto whispered. He needed the raven so badly. The Uchiha quickly disposed of there clothes. And before Naruto realized it, he was laying on the couch, legs spread, as Sasuke started to prepare him. _'He always knows what to do to make me surrender. He knows everything about me. He always can get under my skin....' _ The sensation of being full took over him. Little sparks of pleasure was coursing through him. Small shivers ran up his spine as Sasuke slid his fingers in deeper.

_'If I could just hear those three words, those three little words.....It would mean the world to me....He no longer says them....he loves her.....not me.....He comes back to me, but he goes home to her.....He kisses, hugs, holds, and sleeps with her....But he comes back to me.... Why? Why me?' _ "Sas-uke!" The raven quickly entered him. Tears gathered in oceanic eyes. Obsidian eyes saw this. So he quickly leaned down and ever so gently kissed them away. Blue eyes widened slightly, shocked at this gesture. _'Why does he always do this to me. He's just fucking with me! He doesn't care! Why the hell does he fuck with me!' _

The elder's thrusts became more and more ragged, both their climaxes coming to an end. Naruto's mind was reeling, he heart clenching painfully, his body being pleased wonderfully. He was on the ultimate high. He couldn't think straight. He didn't even know what he was about to yell in the heat of ecstasy. "Sas-uke, I- I love you." The younger one's body shook, he whole body broke out in a shock wave of pleasure. He never even noticed that the raven climaxed at the same time he did. Nor, did he notice two black eyes staring wide eyed at him. The Uchiha was shocked. The blonde, equally so. He thought he said that in his head, not out loud. He stand corrected.

_'Oh fuck....I messed up...big time....' _ Blue eyes couldn't look up. He didn't want to see what emotion was on the other's face. He reached over to the coffee table and picked up his pack of cigarettes. He quickly lit one up, to try to calm his self down. He was not going to cry in front of the man before him. He wouldn't. He glaze remained down. He was trying to block out everything. The blonde could faintly here clothes being picked up, zippers being zipped, belt being buckled. He drowned out the foot steps, he knew where they were going, more like leaving. But what shocked him was something warm being pressed slightly against his cheek.

Naruto was in shock. He couldn't move, he couldn't even speak. All his thoughts went out the window when he heard a soft voice whisper to him " Im so sorry...." He only could sit there while he heard foot steps walking away, and his front door open and close. He took another drag from his cigarette, letting the smoke slowly exhale from his lips. He could feel a slight throb on his shoulder. He ran his hands over it. It felt like an impression of teeth in his skin. He quickly got up and look in the mirror. He saw a hickey. _'He marked me? But he hasn't done that since we were dating. What the hell? I can't fucking stand these games!' _ He leaned his back up against the wall. His mind was soaring with thought, with questions, hopes, and fears. He slowly slid down to the ground.

More tears start to pour down his scarred cheeks. _'What the hell am I suppose to do now?'_

**FIN**

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter

tell me what you think and maybe I'll write another chapter

depends though......


	3. Chapter 3

' _words like this' _ are Naruto's thoughts. Here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy!

_

* * *

_

"_**If you love someone, let them go. If they come back, their yours forever. If they don't, they were never yours to begin with."**_

* * *

Oceanic eyes stared up at the ceiling. _'It has been two days since Sasuke was here, two days since he talked to me..... The pain is killing me... What am I suppose to do now?'_ The blonde laid on his bed, sheets barely covering his self. Why bother any ways? _'Why can't we be like we use to? Why is Sakura so special? I love him more than what she ever could.... Why not me?'_

The blonde's glaze landed on his book shelf. He then remembered that photo album he knocked off earlier. He sat up, the strode over to the shelf, picked up the album, then made his way back to the bed.

Tan hands slowly opened up the cover. The very first picture was of him and Sasuke. The raven was leaned over, kissing Naruto's cheek. Blue eyes just stared at the old memory, transfixed in how different things are now. _'I really thought I made him happy.'_ He diminished the thought, and turned the page. The next photo was of them kissing very passionately at a party they went to. It was the first time they said 'I love you' to each other.

**SNAP! **The book was snapped shut, then thrown across the room. A loud thunk could be hear, echoing through the place. He just sat there, eyes focusing on nothing. _'Was it all a lie? Is this just a game to him? Am I just another person to fuck?'_ Tears threatened to fall. _'What the fuck am I suppose to think? I.... I need him....I fucking love him.... so..... so.... very much... Why? Sasuke.....' _ A tear slid down a whiskered scarred cheek. " Sasuke...." Another tear fell down. "Sasuke." Soon, the tears wouldn't stop. "Sasuke!" He broke down, into uncontrollable sobs. Broken versions of that one name could be faintly heard.

Breaths became shallower, panic rose. _'I can't breathe.... I can't..... breathe.....' _His vision became blurry. In the back round, music began to play. It was his cell phone going off. That ringtone only belonged to- " Sasuke...." He whispered. His world went black.

* * *

The unconscious boy could here his name being said. His whole body felt horrible. He just wanted the noise to go away, to leave him alone, to stop. The other person would have none of that.

"Naruto, wake up now!" The raven's tone was aggravated. One blue eye peeked open, being blinded by the light, he quickly scrunched them together. "Naruto, what the hell?" Sasuke kept at it. "Naruto." Blue eyes quickly snapped back open to the sound direction of the voice. His eyes fell open a certain raven sitting on the edge of his bed. The blonde thought he was seeing things. _'I blacked out.... I blacked out because of him... In yet, he's right here.' _He just sat there, staring with disbelief.

"You didn't answer your phone, you normally always answer when I call." The voice was calm, no emotions seeped through, not even the tinniest bit. "So I came over to see that you were up to. Seems you were sleeping. Did you sleep okay? You look like shit." Ocean eyes glared. He couldn't get himself to say anything back, just glare at the older boy. "Well, I can make you feel better if your feeling down." The Uchiha smirked and leaned in. But right before their lips touched. He was stopped.

_'I can't do this anymore. No more.... I can't... Just.... No....' _ The tanned hand stayed in place on Sasuke's shoulder. The hand wasn't moving, nor giving in. Onyx eyes widened when it met blue. Confusion clashed with fear, anger, pain, and sickness, all mixed together. " I'm done with this. I can't- we can't- no, this all has to stop." Naruto's words were flat, but each word dripped with so much meaning.

" Na- Naruto? What do you mean, why?" His words were quiet, but spoken quiet clearly. " I'm so sick, so fucking sick of feeling like this Sasuke. I fucking love you. Don't you get that? Does that even cross your mind every time you do this to me?" His words leaked with venom, all of it finally coming out. The other just stared in confusion.

"You don't fucking get it. Of course you wouldn't. It's all a game to you, it makes sense that you don't know how to loose. You always get everything you want. You never fucking cared how I felt, and how bad your mind games hurt me. It never occurred to you, did it Sasuke? It never fucking mattered to you, did it!" The broken boy's words grew louder, more determined.

"I- I don't know. I just-" The raven stuttered, but was cut off. "You never fucking know! You know what you do and why you do the shit. What the fuck am I to you? A fuck toy? Why? Why me? Why the fuck do you do this shit to me, knowing the past that we had, knowing how I feel, just why?" Blue eyes gleamed red.

"Forget it. Just save the shit. Get the fuck out of here. Don't fucking talk to me till you actually know something for once. I love you, I love you so much, but I can't do this anymore. I'm done with you and your games. I'm done with the confusion, the hope, the doubt, the tears, the pain, everything! Leave!" By now, tears streamed down the whisker scarred face.

" Naruto... I.... Okay...." The raven lingered there a little but longer, wondering if this was all a joke, waiting for the blonde to say 'gotcha', but it never came. So he stood up and walked towards the front door. But before he made it out of the room, he looked back. The emotions that played across his eyes made his stomach drop. They were so lifeless, so dull, so _hurt._ Those weren't the eyes that Sasuke fell in love with.

As Naruto sat in bed, stiff. He listened as the footsteps faded, the door opened, the shut. He couldn't move. He didn't even blink. _'What do I do now?'_

* * *

Tell me what you think! If you want me to continue, tell me. Got any suggestions, feel free to message me.


	4. Chapter 4

This is the fourth chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. If any one has any ideas on how you think my story should go, like a happy ending, or tragic in what not, tell me what you think!

'_words like this' _ is Naruto's thoughts.

* * *

If you love someone, tell them. Because it's often that hearts are broken by words that are left unsaid.

* * *

Next day.

The blonde laid in his bed. He had a bad dream, a flashback, of the past. His mind replayed it over and over again. _'I can still feel his lips on mine.... The way he looked at me with love.... Was it even love?' _

His stomach clenched together. He felt sick. Naruto leaned over the side of his bed to grab his pack of cigarettes. When he opened the pack, he only had one left. "Fuck." He lit the last one up and through the empty box down. He'd have to look at least half way descent if he was going to the store.

He walked into his bathroom, and what he saw in the mirror looked horrible. His eyes were bloodshot, he had dark rings under his eyes from not sleeping so well, and his hair was dull and flat. He looked like fucking shit.

He took a drag from the smoke stick and sighed, smoke slowly making it's way from his mouth. He flipped the ash in the toilet and sat up on top of his sink. The boy leaned over and put his head in his hands, palms to his forehead, cigarette still in his hand. A low groan escaped his lips. _'The feeling still won't go away.' _

He finished the last of his stogie and dropped it in the toilet. He strode over to the shower and turned it on hot. He stripped off his pj's and boxers and stepped in. He hissed when the hot water hit his skin, but didn't bother to move. He just let the water run over his tanned skin.

_'Sasuke..... Why did you have to do this to me? I don't want to feel like this anymore.... I'm done with it.....' _The angelic blonde's eyes drifted close as he tried to let his body relax. The muscles that were strained were becoming less tense, the body ache fading.

When he got out of the shower he dressed in a pair of denim tight fitting jeans and threw on an orange T-shirt. He slide on his black chucks, swiped up his frog wallet, phone and house keys, and strode out the door.

* * *

As the boy was walking out of the store from buying a carton of ciggs, he opened a pack and lit one up. As he was walking and focussing on lighting the damn thing, he ran into someone as soon as he glanced up. He felt something hot burn the hell out of him, letting out a strain of curse words, he quickly backed up to wipe himself off. _'Who the fuck ran into me?'_

As blue eyes looked up, they clashed with onyx ones. Apparently, he wasn't the only one that looked like shit today. Sasuke's skin was more pale, his under eyes seemed darker, and his hair wasn't so spiky. But what really stood out, was that he had a bruise, a rather black- blue looking one on the side of his jaw, and a busted lip.

"Sasuke? What the hell happened to you?" Blue eyes were wide, staring at the raven, waiting for an answer. Sasuke looked like he was debating what he should say.

"Don't worry about it." Came his cold response. Naruto just stared at him, eyes full of disbelief. _'Why the hell does he half to be like this?' _ The blondes expression changed to one hell of a pissed off look. "You know what? Why the fuck would I even ask anyways? You never give me a straight answer"

Naruto gripped his bag tighter, and just as he was about to walk past the Uchiha, a pale hand gripped his wrist. Ocean eyes looked down where the raven had ahold of him. He then glanced up to meet the other's glaze. _'What does he think he's doing?'_

"I uh- Can I have a cig?" Sasuke asked. "Umm.... Sure." Naruto reached in his pocket and pulled out his open pack and popped one in his mouth, then handed one to Sasuke. They both lit them up at the same time.

"Sakura hit me." The raven said bluntly. Naruto broke out in a coughing fit because when he went to gasp at Sasuke's comment, he chocked on a mouth full of smoke. "Sh- she h-hit you? Why?"

"I told her to leave, to get the hell away from me." Sasuke took another drag and let the smoke calm his nerves before blowing it right back out. Naruto couldn't say anything, so he waited for the other to go on.

The Uchiha noticed this, and continued. "I didn't want her anymore. I realized I don't want someone like her. I want- I uh... I want you back. And when she found out that, she got pissed and hit me." Sasuke glanced at Naruto. The blonde was in deep thought. But when the raven cleared his throat, the other's thought train was broken. Blue eyes looked up.

_'He wants me back? He hurt me, fucked me, left me, and now he wants me back? No... I can't do this. He doesn't love me......' _"I don't believe you Sasuke. Every time I tried to ask you if we stood another chance, you always said you didn't know. So what made you come to the answer now?" His voice was quiet, but heard quite clear.

"I realized that I love you. I want you to be mine again, Naruto... Will you?" The Uchiha looked up with questioning eyes, a chance of hope gleamed through them. But when he saw ocean eyes, his hopes were dwindling away. Blue eyes were passive, rejecting, hurting, and filled with doubt.

"Prove it then. I'm not gonna be used again, I'm not going to let you run over me again, and I'm sure as hell not gonna be hurt by you again. I'm done with the fucking mind games. So... Prove it to me." Naruto flipped his cigarette to the road and walked away leaving a confused man left behind to figure it out by himself.

* * *

_'I won't give in to him. I deserve better than that. I can't handle the pain. If it happens again a second time, I'm not sure I can take it.....' _The blonde let out a lung full of smoke as he hit the 'Ignore' button on his cell. Sasuke has called him for the 5th time now. His heart was saying to answer, but his mind refused to let him.

_'I won't let you hurt me.... Never again..... I won't let a dream cloud what's real. No.... Not this time. I won't be played....'_

* * *

Love can cloud your judgment. It can cast a false reality. Love is a beautiful thing, at least until you see the real reality of it all.

* * *

This is chapter 4! Took me a while, i kinda had writer's block.

So..... If you have any suggestions on how you want my story to go, hit me up and I'll see what I can do.


	5. Chapter 5

Here goes chapter 5! Hope you enjoy

'_words like this'_ is Naruto's thoughts.

* * *

'i love you' takes seconds to say, hours to explain, and a lifetime to prove it.

* * *

As the blonde walked home, it seemed to be the most hardest thing to do. His eyes began to water, but he refused to let them fall. _'Not this time... No more crying for him, over him... because of him....'_ It took every ounce of his will power to not give in right then and there. It hurt, god did it hurt. _'What should I do?'_

Naruto opened his front door to a dark quiet home. _'It feels so empty.....'_ The blonde flipped on his living room lights and plopped down onto the couch. He slowly slid the ashtray that was on his little coffee stand closer to him. Blonde locks rested softly on the back of the couch as tanned hands lit a cigarette.

Blue eyes stared up, contemplating what to do, hell, what to think! As he took a drag, his eyes drifted shut. His mind raced, his heart ached. _'I don't want to feel like this. I want to have someone... Him? I can except anyone else.... I want to let go... But why still have hope? Will he change for me? God.... Why is this so fucking complicatied?' _

The blonde woke up startled, not even aware he fell asleep, to a knock at his door. "FUCK!" He fell asleep with a lit cigarette. Now there is a hole in the cushion. The person knocked again. "Hold the fuck on, damn!" He didn't know what he could do, so he just brushed the ashes away and put the remains in the tray.

Another knock. "Im coming! Jesus christ!" He hurried to the door and as soon as he opened it, he slammed it. _'Sasuke? What the hell?' _Naruto had his back against the door, clueless of what to do. Out side, stood a very confused Sasuke. "Uh Naruto? Can you at least open the door- Please?" Sasuke asked in a low voice.

"He he... Sorry about that, I had a uh... Twitch or something." The blonde said nervously as he scratched the back of his head. The raven quirked and eye brow at this, but calmly asked "Can I come in?" Naruto's arm dropped and returned to his side. His eye's showing confusion, and thinking.

"Sure, I guess. What for?" The blonde stepped to the side and raised his arm up in a motion for the Uchiha to come in. The raven looked at him for a second and strode through, walking towards the couch. He sat down and looked at Naruto, hoping he would get the point to sit beside him.

"I wanted to talk to you, in person. If that's okay with you?" Sasuke started. The blonde looked at him, curiosity and doubt went through him. In yet, he replied "Yeah that's fine." Their eyes never left each other's, afraid they might miss something, a sign, a clue, a hint, anything.

"You said to prove to you that I love you, that I want you back. I thought about it, over and over again. As you can see, words are only letters put together, buying you something would be meaningless. So, the only thing I could come up with, was to show you with my actions." Sasuke's eyes were locked on slowly widening blue ones.

_'What does he think he can prove by doing something? What does he have planned?' _ Naruto just stared. He anticipated the raven's every move. The other's voice was serious unlike anything tone he had used before. "Please, Naruto. Let me show you, and if you still don't believe me, I'll leave, gone, forever, just- _Trust_ me."

Pleading onyx eyes waited, hoping for the other to say yes, begging for the other to say yes. _'Should I? What does he want to do so badly? I have never seen him act like this. Maybe he's serious this time. I could let him have this one chance.... Just one chance.'_

"Please Naruto, just say yes." The younger one couldn't seem to find his voice. He forced his self to mutter one word. "Okay." A silence fell upon the two. But the Uchiha finally broke it. He leaned forward and pressed a soft and sweet kiss to the lips he missed so much.

Ocean eyes were wide, in panic and pure disbelief. His mind wasn't working, and his body was in shock. Sasuke pulled away and slowly opened his eyes. What the other saw was something beyond his wildest hopes and dreams. They were filled with pure love, not just _lust._

Naruto's eyes softened and tilted his head up as a clue to continue. Sasuke wasted no time and quickly lean forward to capture the other's lips once more. The raven pressed a little harder, filling the kiss with such emotion, it made the other's head spin. The blonde pressed back, shyly at first, but the tenseness slowly ebbed away.

_'He... Is just so... Desperate to make me feel what he wants. This is.... How it should be... I ... I just...want to believe it's real..' _Sasuke's tongue slowly licked the Naruto's bottom lip as a silent plead for entrance, which, with hesitation, was granted.

Pale hands slid to grip tan hips. With the small space seeming to be too far for him, he pulled the other closer. Naruto's arms slid to rest on the raven's shoulders, and pulled him even closer. With the position that they were in, Sasuke was loosing his balance and fell on the other softly. Naruto's back touched the arm of the couch, and to make it comfortable, Naruto slid his legs up.

For the raven to adjust, he leaned his lower body back to let tan legs settle, one on each side of his body, their kiss never breaking, he leaned back down. Their tongue's clashed together, each trying to dominate the other. The blonde's mind went crazed, every thought, in a daze, any protest, doubts, fading away.

Naruto's arms wound tighter around Sasuke's neck as his hands wondered up his shirt to slowly caress the warm skin that the shirt hid. The blonde's breath hitched as the hands went across sensitive flesh. His natural reaction was to get more, more of this, more of _him._ He ground his hips up.

Sasuke gasped in the other's mouth, and pulled away. As he ground back down, creating a slow, teasing pace, he kissed the other's neck with wet open mouth kisses. Naruto's breaths became ragged. The sound echoed through Sasuke's ears. He never could get enough of the other's wondrous noises. He wanted, no, needed more. He wanted to hear so much more from the boy, the need was almost unbearable.

The Uchiha ground his hips down harder and rougher, earning a low moan from the boy underneath. Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He was being drove mad. _'Only him... Only he can make me act like this... Make me want- so much...' _"Sas-uke." His voice was strained, but held with so much need.

The pale boy pulled back, took his shirt off, and through it down, out of the way. He then leaned over and did the same to the blonde. Naruto hissed as the col air of his apartment hit his hot skin. The problem was taken care of as soon as Sasuke leaned back down, bare skin against bare skin. The friction was delicious and addictive.

Their lips collided again, trying to get more of each other. Hips frantically ground against the other's, skin rubbed together, and teeth clinked. The Uchiha was far from being done. He broke apart once more, and kissed his way from Naruto's neck, stopping at a perk nipple. He kissed it and flicked his tongue, immediately making it hard. He did the same for the other one, then headed further down. He dipped his tongue into it causing the younger boy to buck, and give out another low moan.

Sasuke decided he had enough doing that, and continued down, dragging his tongue across a thin blonde happy trail. He stopped once his lips hit the top of the other's jeans. Black eyes darted up, and met blue hazed ones. Taking that as an okay, he unbuttoned said jeans and pulled them down. The raven was face to face with a not so little bulge in the blonde's boxers.

A pale hand slowly rubbed circles on the other's hardened member. "Ahn..." A moan broke through plump pink lips. The sound went straight to Sasuke's already swollen cock. Emotions swirled in onyx eyes. He slid the offending clothing down and stared at the sight before him.

He leaned down and gave a quick lick. Tan hands wound their way into inky black hair and gently tugged as an encouragement to continue. Sasuke started to take more and more of the thick member till he stopped when he felt it hit the back of his throat. _' He never takes this much time, he never does this for me....' _He bobbed his head, his mouth going up and down on the member, sucking all the way.

He felt Naruto tense, and that when he backed away. He didn't want this to end. One blue eyes peaked through closed eye lids, chest heaving, wondering what was next. "Lets go to your room?" It was a question this time, not a demand. Naruto slowly nodded, not having the breath to actually say anything. When he sat up, he was picked up and carried to his room.

Once to their destination, Sasuke gently dropped Naruto onto the bed. He stood up to take off the remainder of his clothes. He crawled across till he was hovering over the boy, and captured his lips in another soul scorching kiss. Tan hands wound around a pale torso to pull the boy closer. Their kiss was soon broken.

"Do you have any lube?" The question received another nod. Naruto leaned over to pull it out of his night stand, and handed it to Sasuke. He quickly flipped the cap and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. Naruto let his eyes close again, but opened them once more when he heard a moan. Sasuke was preparing his self.

_'He never bottoms.... He always has to top, always..... He must really want me to believe him...' _Sasuke added another finger, scissoring the tight ring. He looked into blue eyes. He was met with a look of confusion and shock. He gave a small smile before he added another finger, and let out yet another moan. Once he deemed his self prepared, he took them out, and slathered the excess lube onto Naruto's cock.

He then positioned himself and slowly slid down. He hissed, a burning sensation creeping up through his back side. Once Naruto was fully sheathed inside, he stopped, letting out a breath he never knew was held. He looked down, and what he saw was pure bliss.

"Na- Naruto, look at me." Naruto looked up, and what he saw, nearly made his heart wrench. Sasuke had tear filled eyes, a faint blush across his cheeks, and a thin sweat sheen to his pale, porcelain like skin. But most of all, love shone through mid night eyes as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Naruto, I- I love you. I love you, so much. Please- Say you love me too?" Sasuke fought back the tears. His heart sped up even more, with the fear of rejection crossing through his mind. He was panting, from holding back tears and from the pleasure that leaked through his body.

_'He means it... He really does love me.' _Naruto smiled, a true happy smile that glistened in his eyes. "I love you too Sasuke." Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He let the tears roll down and slowly began to bounce up and down.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders and pulled him down so that they could have more contact with each other. "Ah.... Naruto..." Sasuke let a moan out that he couldn't hold in anymore. Naruto kissed his neck and bit and sucked, creating a hickie that would be sure to last a while.

Moans filled the room, along with the soft creak of a bed and panting. The end of their passion was coming to and end, as the tight coil in both of their lower abdomen was beginning to unravel. "Naruto... I'm... about to come." Sasuke said between clenched teeth. "Ahn.... Me too..." Naruto bucked up, creating a faster pace, "Naruto!" Sasuke came onto both of their stomachs. Hearing his name be called in a heat of pure ecstasy, Naruto came shouting "Sasuke!"

Naruto pulled out and Sasuke rolled off to the side and leaned over the bed to pull out a pack of cigarettes he bought before he came over here. He grabbed two and plucked up his lighter. He lit both of the cigs and leaned to grab an ashtray before taking his place beside the blonde. They both laid there, enjoying the afterglow of their passion while filling their lungs with calming smoke.

Sasuke flipped the ash and turned to Naruto. He tilted his head over and quickly kissed his lips, and grinned as he pulled back. Naruto then broke the smile and said "Sasuke, I love you. Don't leave, stay with me." Sasuke let a small smile play across his features and said "I love you, and I want to stay with you." The love in his eyes seemed to intensify, never faltering, only growing stronger.

_'All this time it seemed I was only holding onto a dream, but this time, it's a reality and it won't ever leave.'_

* * *

If you believe the love is real, hold on and don't let go. If it's real, they will come back, after all, love always finds a way.

* * *

And it is done

this is my first completed story, chapters and all.

sorry if i took too long to update, my mind really wonders,

tell me what you think!

I hope it turned out as well as i think it did.

any suggestions??? feel free to say


End file.
